palefolklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Grey House
The Old Grey House is a mansion in the shire of Magsden, located in central Ustalav, that until recently was haunted by the specters of Shabam Grey and his wife. The house was of beautiful craftsmanship, built on a hillside overlooking Magsden with two full stories and a second story veranda. After the death of it's last owner the house fell into disrepair and often become the subject of many tests of bravery for shire youths. History No dates for the exact history of the family of Grey can be found, as the shire of Magsden keeps no records, but we can assume that the house was built somewhere between 250-300 years ago by the progenitor of the Grey family who had grown rich in the rearing, selling and trading of various livestock and crops. Shabam Grey The house was passed down through the Grey line until the last male heir, Shabam Grey inherited the estate about 75 years ago and moved home from traveling abroad with his wife (whom the opium addict, Bajram, speculates may have been a Qadiran). Shortly after many rumors were spread about in the town about the Grey heir practicing dark magics and how no one was allowed to see his wife. Following the rumors the quality of both the family business of the Grey's and the land owned by the family began to rapidly decline. A Murder, a Disappearance, and a Subsequent Haunting A year following Shabam Grey's return home he was found hanging from the rafter in his master bedroom with both of his wrists slit. The town tried to very quickly take care of the estate by selling off furniture and belongings on the first floor but due to the violent nature of the haunting could find no one willing to go up and clean out the second floor. The house remained haunted by the violent poltergeist of Shabam Grey until this year. He would appear in a tailored, black suit and a grey mask depicting a smiling face appearing to be throwing a raucous party for many illusory guests. The Exorcism of the House of Grey The Witchers appeared earlier this year with the poster the town council had posted in The Duck's Egg Inn years back that read: "EXORCISTS WANTED For removal of malignant spirit from the Old Grey House in Magsden EXPERIENCED PROFFESIONALS ONLY APPLY AT YOUR OWN RISK 3600 GP REWARD" The party soon discovered that they were the second group to attempt this feat within the past month. A group the followers of Sarenrae had gone up to the house and never come back. The adventurers made their way to the house and cleared out the both the ghost of Shabam Grey and his wife who he had murdered. In the house they also found several corpses of murdered servants, the bodies of the priests of Sarenrae, a mysterious black candle, notes on how to unhallow a land for a vampire lord's taking, and a letter that read: "The foul creature did not accept my sacrifice, but there are ways to immortality beyond him. My laugh will truly be last once it echoes on forever!" Aftermath of the Haunting The Witchers were payed the agreed upon sum and the town sold the land and divided the wealth up amongst the town. But as usual the town were not willing to welcome the strangers who had done them a great service beyond their usefulness. And so the party continued on. Followed By The Road to Chastel